


Inktober 31 - Zam Wesell veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chantage, Inktober, Multi, Strip Tease
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Être une Clawdite polymorphe peut être très utile. Et très lucratif quand ça concerne un certain Général Kenobi.





	Inktober 31 - Zam Wesell veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Oubliez les contrats d'assassinats, Zam Wesell avait trouvé un job bien plus facile et lucratif. De nombreux sénateurs - et même des Jedi ! - étaient prêts à payer une fortune pour que le célèbre général Obi-Wan Kenobi leur fasse un show sexy en petite tenue. Rien de plus facile pour une Clawdite polymorphe.

Et après elle se faisait verser une rente pour ne pas les dénoncer à l'intéressé - évidemment, ses robots espions avaient pris des holos compromettantes pour convaincre les plus réticents. Particulièrement efficace avec les Jedi. Enfin monétairement surtout les hauts placés qui pouvaient piocher dans les comptes du Temple en maquillant leurs traces. Pour les autres, si leur modeste allocation personnelle était déjà à sec, elle pouvait demander des services, pour elle ou en faisant l'intermédiaire pour d'autres clients. En empochant l'entièreté de la rémunération bien sûr - et les services d'un Jedi mercenaire ça valait un joli pactole.

Décidément, Obi-Wan Kenobi était une véritable mine d'or. Et Zam comprenait tout à fait pourquoi, comme elle prenait parfois son apparence devant le miroir pour le simple plaisir des yeux.

TOUT LE MONDE AIME KENOBI  
INKTOBER FINI !

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
